Nemesis: Revenge
by WWExRulexBreakerx
Summary: AJ Lee wished that CM Punk would die, and he did. To get back Punk AJ will have murder a few people. Nemesis ( The god of Revenge) has a trap planned for AJ. AJ will have to kill her family, friends and Co-workers, In order to save Punk. But if she doesn't do it under 1 month, AJ and Punk will be dead forever. AJ: The Assassin...A Br!tney Pr0duct!0n
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review that's all!**

**AJ POV**

**15 minutes ago**

I hate CM Punk! I hate him! I wish he would _die._

Present time

I regretted those words. I saw a _dead _CM Punk in the middle of the road. A car had struck him down. If I could go back in time and taken back what I said, I will.

" Ms. Mendez you have to go. I'm sorry." The EMT was pushing away from Punk.

" No! Punk! I'm sorry! I take it back what I said! I want you _Alive..."_ Too late. He already pushed me back into the arena. A single tear rolled down my cheek, but was accompanied with others.

I ran to my car and started the engine. I started driving towards the hotel. Maybe it's just a dream? I will wake up and Punk will still be alive! I reached the hotel and got out. I ran through the lobby and to the elevator. I hit the 12 floor, the doors closed. I broke down crying as soon the doors were closed.

_Ding!_ The doors opened and I walked out with tears running down my cheeks like a river. I fumbled through my pockets and found my card. I slid the card into the slot and opened it. I closed the door, dropped my stuff and jumped on my bed.

I cried in my pillow. I was having a awful head ache but I kept on crying. I fell asleep into a deep dream.

_In AJ's Dream_

_I was wearing at long white gown, my hair curled and I was walking on clouds. I saw other People too. I saw Punk. I ran over to him but dissolved into thin air._

_" Aww...You want Punky back! Do you?" Some said_

_" Who said that?" I turned around in circles._

_" I have! Nemesis, The God of Revenge!" A lady with dark hair, wearing Body armor and holding a bow and arrow._

_" Why you summoned me here, Nemesis?" I asked_

_" Didn't ask Punk to die?" She look confused._

_" Your the one that killed Punk!" I was surpised_

_" No you did! I was doing my job by granting you that wish." She smirked_

_" I'm NOT a murder!" I yelled_

_" Don't get mad. I can kill you too!" Now I was scared._

_" Don't get scared little one! If you want Punk back just kill some people on the earthly plane for me!"_

_" Why you can't do it?" I asked_

_" I have the gift to kill people for them. I can't kill my own enemies." She said_

_" But you was about to kill me!" _

_" True! Someone else wants you dead too! But I didn't kill you because I like you."_

_" Umm...Thanks?" _

_" If you choose not to kill them, then your beloved Punk will be forever dead and you will too!" My eyes widened with fear._

_" Okay! I will do it!" She handed me a list of names._

_" I give you 1 month to do so. Now get out of my land!" I dissolved into thin air._

_End of AJ's Dream_

I woke up breathing heavily. Just a Dream. I looked around and saw a bow and arrow, a gun, and the list of people. Maybe not a Dream. Nemesis is real and is watching me.

**Review Please! Bye!**


	2. First Victim

**Chapter 2!**

_" Yes..." ___ Nemesis is talking in AJ's head.

_Okay = AJ thinking_

I was hiding behind a bush waiting for my first victim. I looked at my first prey I have to kill. _John Cena._

_Why John? He is so nice! _I thought

_" Because he is so annoying! He never wants revenge! Just happiness. It makes me weak..." _Nemesis invaded my thoughts_._

_You can read my thoughts? _I was surprised

_" Yes, so don't do nothing stupid!"_ She yelled at me, which gave me a head ache. John was going into his car. Now's my chance!

**Punk POV**

I woke up on clouds. _Am I in heaven? The things I did...I thought I would be in hell._

" No your not in heaven or hell!" A lady in body armor and a bow and arrow said.

" So where am I?" I asked

" In Nemesis land." She replied. _Nemesis! The god of revenge. Great someone wanted me dead! _I thought

" Why I'm here?"

" Because of her." She showed a small screen with AJ behind a bush.

" What she did?" I asked very irritated

" She wished you was dead and now you are. She regrets it and wants you back alive. She will have to kill a few people to save you little soul."

" And if she doesn't?" It sounded something out of a comic book.

" Both of you are dead, _forever. _Also, she has to do it under a month" My eyes went wide. A part of me hope AJ kills all those people but the other part wants her to stop.

**AJ POV**

He was about to open his door. I put a mask around my nose and mouth. I looked around and ran behind him. I put the rag with Anzid over his mouth and nose. Instantly, he dropped. He would be dead in 2 days. _Too long._ I pulled a arrow out of my quiver and pointed at John's heart.

" AJ...Please don't I have a life!" He managed to open his eyes.

" You HAD a life!" I let go of the arrow. Bulleyes! I walked over to him and pointing my gun. I checked his pulse. _No Pulse._ I sighed and pulled out the arrow. I cleaned the blood off the arrow. _Crack. _I turned around and smelled the air. _Perfume._ Kaitlyn's mattered fact.

I ran toward the crack branches. I saw a rumbling in the bushes. I pointed my arrow to the bush and shoot the thing. I pulled my gun out of my utility belt. I separated the bushes and laughed. I shot a squirrel. I pulled the arrow out of it's chest.

" AJ?" I turned around and found Kaitlyn staring at me with shock.

I pointed my gun at her and replied " I'm sorry you know too much." My hand was shaking.

" What Punk say?" She asked me. I'm doing this for Punk! I threw the arrow at her. She did the Matrix and speared me into the tree. I screamed in pain.

" Why AJ? Why?" She punched me in the lip. Blood started streamed down my chin. I pushed her off of me and Chick kick her. I towered over her and pointed my gun.

" Mind your goddamn business!" I shot her and checked her pulse. _Dead._ I pulled out my grenade and pulled the trigger. I ran and felt the explosion on my back. I ran fast and duck behind a tree.

_" Good work, April. Punky was watching..." _She showed me a picture of Punk watching.

" What?" I screamed.

_" You never said he could watch! Go back to the hotel and rest." _I sighed and walked toward the car.

At the hotel

I looked up at the ceiling and cried. The fear in their eyes...it was dreadful.

**Review Please!**


	3. Allies or Friends

**Me: Britney is Back!**

**Sam: I was so hard!**

**Me: Okay...How was the muses?**

**Sam: Mean!**

**Me: I will deal with them later...I don't own anything!**

I walked into Vince office and smiled.

" AJ! My favorite Diva! What brings you here?" He got up from his seat and hugged me. I felt my stomach turning but I had to do this.

" I want to leave." I said. I saw his mouth hang open.

" What? Why?!" He gestured me to take a seat and I sadly did.

" I don't want to quit, I just want to take a leave..." I fiddled with my bracelets.

" Why?" He pulled out some papers.

" Because I need a break. I'm tired with all this traveling!" I ran my hand through my curly hair.

" Okay. I understand. But what do we tell the WWE universe?" I signed the paper and headed to the door.

" I'm pregnant." I opened the door and slammed it shut.

**At the Hotel.**

_" Okay AJ. You know the deal: Look at the paper and kill..." _ She said

_But how do I find them? _I asked

_" I don't know!" _ And with that, she disappeared from my mind. I sighed and pulled out my laptop.

After Several hours of cracking Security codes of the FBI, I finally found who I need to kill:

_2. The Miz _

Now, that will do EVERYONE a favor.

Since The Miz, Alex Riley, Wade Barrett, and Daniel Bryan was camping in the woods, it was easy for me to hide. But the bad news, he was in a group. I need to separate him from the group. I look through my utility belt and bag. I found a Flare, it would do.

I started jumping from branch to branch. I stopped when I reached a cliff. I flipped down from the tree and landing on one knee and hands. I shoot the Flare in the air and pulled out my heat detector, waiting for Miz.

**Miz POV**

" Dude. did you hear that?" Alex asked me.

" Yeah..." I lost interest quickly.

" Maybe it's Big foot!" Wade started making funny faces.

" Or Slenderman!" D-Bryan started shaking in his clothes.

" Miz, can you check it?" Alex asked me

" Why me?" I was very annoyed

" Because if it's a Murder, He/She will kill you and no one likes you!" Wade pushed me

" Fine! I hope you will find someone to drive you to the hotel!" I picked up my bag and left.

As soon as I was far away I pulled out my bow and arrow and put on my Robin Mask. I sighed, Who ever you are, your dead!

**AJ POV**

I felt breathing on my neck. _Must be my__adrenaline._ I thought. I felt the breathing getting more rapid. _Okay, that's not delusional. _I turned around in time to dodge a bullet. I tried to identified the attacker but failed.

" AJ? A Murder?" I recognized that voice anywhere. _Miz. _

" The Miz? A Murder?" I returned the bullet and hid behind a tree. My heart felt like it was about to explode.

" Why AJ?" He shot a bullet at the tree I was hiding at. It went through the tree and gazed my shoulder. I screamed in agony. I put the bow in my mouth and started climbing up a tree with my good arm.

" Nemesis." I pulled the bullet out of my arm and tried to shake the pain out of my arm.

" I'm working for Nemesis too! Maybe we can work together." He put down his gun.

" Yeah to get backstabbed by you!" I quickly took advantage of the situation and shot his shoulder with my bow and arrow. He dropped to his knees and favor his shoulder. I felt out the tree and onto my arm. I bit my lip and tried not to scream.

" Hey, Miz where have you been-" I quickly put my diamond mask on.

" AJ?" D-B came closer to me. I picked up Miz's gun and shot him in the chest.

" Bryan!" Alex tried to run to Daniel but only got 1 feet closer. Wade was left. He started to run but I shot him in his knee. I turned around to get pushed to the ground and a arrow pointed at me.

" You should have accepted my offer, AJ!" He was about to stab me with the arrow but I moved out the way. Instead of stab me, he stab the earth. I dropkick him to his lower back and he feel off the cliff. I was about to walk away but he took one of my feet and drag me down.

" If I'm going down, Your going down with me!" He let go off the cliff and we started to fall to our death. I see my life flash through me eyes. All that stopped when I felt the impact of the water in my lungs.

**Cliffhanger, No pun intended! Review Please! Thank to all that Reviewed!**


End file.
